the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 72
I am not in the mood for this right now. There's a lot of home stuff I've been dealing with, so let's just make this as easy as possible... card for "Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers" appears Goddammit, I said to make this easy! Some viewers may find this disturbing, viewer discretion is advised. Intro This episode was on my "Top 25 Most Disturbing Episodes" list. Well I said that, for many of them, I didn't know whether they were good or bad, because of this episode as the #21 entry a lot of the episodes did blur out the lines. This, obviously, wasn't one of those episodes. Actually, I don't think that adequately describes my feelings towards "Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers". Besides "Boating Buddies", it was my most disliked episode on that list, and it's definitely ''my ''least favorite Dexter's Lab episode. I mentioned that, like many shows that are artificially extended, Dexter's Lab went throught Seasonal Rot. I suppose it's a good idea to take a closer look at what I mean. The only real difference between this episode and most seasonal rot Dexter's Lab episodes, is that this one is only 11 minutes long instead of 7. Oh yeah, most of them don't have a DOG being turned inside out! The title card, appropriately, gives us a bit of foreshadowing, when we hear Dee Dee and Koosy's laughter being excessively annoying. Also, that title card is excessively lazy for a show that originally wasn't lazy at all! We enter Dee Dee's imagination land; keeping the rules of your world intact, WHAT'S THAT!? Anyway, there's this... thing. Peepers He's supposed to be a dog and, apparently, he's the boss around here. He also wants everyone to shut up so he could sleep. Then, he gets kidnapped! Koosy explains that Peepers is very important. Koosy: 'Dee Dee Your mind was a complete blank. But then, a miracle, you had an idea, and your idea was Peepers! Why was that represented by a zygote forming...? Peepers is the one who builds all of Dee Dee's imagination, because it's not like that was the ''only thing her entire life was focused on! Bottom line, this is a long and convoluted explanation of why a character we've never seen before is important in setting the world that doesn't exist. So, they decide to ask Dexter for help. '''Dee Dee: '''YOU '''GOTTA! Dexter: 'No, shut up! repeat themselves until Koosy enters Dexter's robot Yes, let's keep this ear-grating pitch as LONG as possible! THAT would make people laugh! Seriously, this is one of the most painful ten seconds my ears have felt in quite some time! Koosy steals the giant robot and Dexter chases after him, and then, Dee Dee looks on with the look that screams 'stupid'. Because when this show came back from the dead, it also thought that kids needed to ''constantly be reminded of the show's formula. If Dee Dee didn't look stupid right there, then the kids at home might think that she's a FUCKING GENIUS or something! We cut to the infamous anime villain Hookocho that has absolutely no sense in being here. Dexter's Lab had literally nothing ''to do with anime. '''Hookocho: '''And with your help, Planet Koos will be destroyed. '''Peepers: '''NEEEEVEEEEEER!!! Oh, so, it's a planet now... Wait, if this is Dee Dee's imagination land, isn't the anime villain imaginary too? Or is this just some outside force that wants to destroy Dee Dee's imagination? Did this episode happen, because Dee Dee got into anime? No, that would only happen in a clever show, right. This is especially difficult, because not only were the early seasons of Dexter's Lab good, they were also very influential. Everyone was resorting they're tips and tricks off of Dexter's Laboratory, even beyond the obvious examples. This though, this is pure crap. So, the anime villain pulls the lever and puts Peepers in ''excruciating ''pain. I already said this in the Top 25 list, but this is going to go on for the rest of the episode, and it's going to be in the background, not like his pain is fading into the background or anything, he's going to be in excruciating pain, but the episode's just... not going to care. That is ALWAYS a bad way to go. Dexter slaps Koosy and yells at him. '''Dexter: '...no excuse, for STEALING highly-sensitive equipment! pause '''Koosy: '''But creatures... Why did they pause there...? GODDAMMIT, if you wanna tell a 7-minute story, nothing is STOPPING you! '''Dexter: '''No one '''CAAAAARES! I thought this imaginary place! Pointing out your problems DOESN'T make them GO AWAY! Yeah, maybe if a real planet would have some kind of distress, people would have a reason to CARE! What does it take to get Dexter onboard? He sees some fantasy creatures-- that don't exist-- get destroyed, and suddenly he's out for revenge. Good god... Never give this guy a job giving out bank clones. Let's count the signs of Seasonal Rot in a show little to no precedent., shall we? Characters being moved wherever the writers want them to; running jokes that aren't funny; Dexter: 'SHUT UP! You and I do not have a theme song! Stupid humor about battle missions; '''Dexter: '''Bogeys at 12 o'clock! '''Koosy: 'his nose Oh yeah? I got boogeys, at 11! Being gross whenever possible, and let's not forget being randomly SHOCKING for no good reason. Then, we see the anime villain who... still doesn't belong here. This guy came out of nowhere and there's no precedent for him to be here. He also starts monologuing, and this goes on for quite some time, until- 'Hookocho: 'his monologue 'Dexter and Koosy: 'annoyed Could. you. just. shut. up!? Guys, the joke doesn't work if you do that at the end of the monologue. You can only do that joke in the middle of one or, at the very least, show some signs of them getting more and more annoyed. Then, the anime villain attacks them! And then, the Peepers blob awakens. He breaks out of his cage and turns into a giant, fleshy dragon! 'Koosy: '''Gee, Peeps, sure was ''convenient that you turned into a monster and all! Never, EVER use that word, or people would know that your writing is LAZY! I was going to let it slide as Peepers being in control of all of Dee Dee's imagination, but NO, it's laziness on your end! '''Koosy: '''We sure are a great action adventure team, huh Dex? '''Dexter: '''Unfortunately, yes. You... you didn't DO ANYTHING! You WENT THERE and just nearly got yourselves KILLED! The guy you were trying to RESCUE, '''SAVED YOU! You know? Th-that's it, I-I'm done. See you guys later... Trivia *'Credits song': "Jailor's Elegy" from Ace Attorney. Category:Animated Atrocites Category:Season 3